What would you do?
by vampireex
Summary: Just a quick thing I did with a stranger on omegle. This is James/Lily and a bit AU. This is how they could get together also it may seem a bit OOC


**Ok so this fic is not to be taken that seriously because this is a role play I and some stranger on Omegle did. I was James here. So this is James/Lily. I dont own Harry Potter and half of the work was written by a stranger that gave me its permission to publish this. **

* * *

As she climbed in through the portrait hole she noticed is was practically deserted, this was probably because it was quite late and it was a minute till curfew. She took advantage of the peace in the common room and climbed up onto the windowsill, held her knees near her chest and pulled out her book and began to read her book. As she read 3 people walked in through the portrait hole, one of them was her crush. Lily Evans was in her 5th year and had noticed her feelings for James in the summer term of 3rd year. This crush of hers for James was effecting her life as she found it difficult to do things as she found him constantly in her mind. As she read she tried to ignore him and continued to read ((can you RP as James?))

"Evans? what you doing up?" James asked noticing her while looking at how deserted the common room actually is

She looked up "Oh Hey James, I was just reading" she smiled

"Oh come on Evans, how much can you read?" He whined

"You can never read to many books" she laughed

"Oh really, Sorry to disappoint you but I can not agree." James laughed as he walked closer towards her and signaled for his friends to go up to their dorm

"Thats because you've never tried reading" she said teasingly

"How do you know?" He smirked

"Because of your attitude towards it" she smiled

"anyone who's read, still reads"

"Oh believe me babe, I read. With a mother like mine it's not possible not to read. Now what are you reading exactly?"

He asked as he stole the book from her

"HEY!" she excalimed as it was grabbed from her hands

"Its a muggle book, 'Romeo and Juliet'" she said

"Aww, the tragedy of two young lovers. Didn't know you liked this sort of books Evans"

"I do, it's really romantic" she smiled grabbing the book back

"Weird you never asked how I knew what it was about." James stared at her

"I thought you read the back!?"

"When?"

"Just a second ago when you grabbed it?!, have you read it!?"

"No" James answered back

"You have!" she laughed

"No"

"What did you think of it?"

"That they did the dumb thing of not running away together if they so loved each other. You see Evans if I loved someone I would rather stay with that someone"

She was gobsmaked "You actually read it!, did you cry!?" she said mockingly

"Now don't be the mocking one, I never cried but I saw you many times. It's not the first time you read it, ehh?"

"no its not, its a good book, I cry ever time and I'm not ashamed" she laughed

"Oh aren't you really. Just so you know my mother may be a pureblood black but she does like Shakespeare especially since he too was a wizard even though rather bad one. Now as I said if I loved someone I would rather stay with that someone so budge up." James said and pushed her a bit more so he could sit too

She looked at him balnkly

"what? Do I have something on my face?" James laughed

"No.."

"No what?"

"No,You dont have something on your face" she said still confussed

"Neither do you"

She laughed

"So what would you do if you were Juliet?" He asked

"What do you mean?" she said blankly

"I would rather taken her with me than allow her to stay away from me, I'm asking what you would do if you were Juliet"

"I dont know, maybe there would be another way around it. If you think logically about it ..."

"Oh so what would you do if I would kiss you" James leaned a bit closer

"Ask you what the hell are you doing!" she said suprised

"Don't know" He leaned down so there were mere inches between their lips before ending with "Kissing you" and sealing their lips together

She was still taken off guard, but kissed him back all the same.

To James her lips felt really soft and sweet, he loved them so much that if not for the need of air he doubted he could ever stop especially since she kissed him back

She reluctantly pulled away. she could feel her cheeks go rosy. "umm.. night" she said jumping of the windowsill and picking up her book.

"Lily wait. I like you. I like you a lot. Please dont run" James pleaded

She turned round, her head was buzzing with thoughts, she liked him too, but was it the right thing to be doing.

"Come on Lils don't over think this. I know you like me too. Please just be my girlfriend" He pleaded again

"... I dont know..." she said uneasy

"Come on Lils" James walked up to her and took her face in between his hands. "I like you. I liked you since I have first laid eyes on you. Please Lily"

She looked into his pleading eyes. She wanted to say yes because she liked him loads too, but they were so different.

"Please" He whispered looking straight into her beautiful emerald eyes

She mumbled something

"What was that?"

"James I really like you too but..."

"But what Lily please..."

She'd made up her mind "... Okaay"

And with one more kiss they have sealed their fruiting relationship

* * *

**So yeah please Review**


End file.
